High School Confidential
by comet80
Summary: Every body wants him. Gay or straightSONGFIC kinda. TRYAN SLASH! DONT LIKE DONT READ! T for sexual contact stuff


**_Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical. If i did.. well.. It wouldnt make it on the right channel. And the song I dont own either._**

* * *

Everybody wants him. Gay or straight you want him. He looks like an angel on the outside, but inside,he's dirtier than soil. On the outside he's the well dressed,hat wearing, never dirty homosexual, everybody dislikes. But no one knows the real him.

_He's a cool blond scheming trick  
You want him so much  
You feel sick  
The boy can't help it  
He really can't help it now  
_

Inside he's dirty. Inside hes the devil of sex hell and I'm the dominated love slave. No one sees him as demanding or bossy. He really does it get from his sister. Just because he's teased doesn't mean that he gives a crap about what people say.

_Teenage brandos stalk him in the halls  
They tease him with cat calls  
He's a combination  
Tom Cruise Zack O'Tool_

He's really good to mess around with. Especially if you end up with him as your project partner. You'll become partners though,but you'll do a lot more than school projects.

_What's that man doin with him  
It's that guy  
And he's screwin with him  
Can he feel the sex and sweat  
He makes you cream your jeans  
So you won't forget  
_

Everybody wants him. Even if your a lesbian. No matter who you are,you want Ryan Evans as your something.

_If you don't do him soon  
You'll have a heart attack  
When he flashes you a look  
You wanna burn his books  
Give up high school  
_

I even told my mom theres no point being in school when he's my boyfriend. With him, your life is already set. Along with your clothes for the week. She didn't believe me. But no adult does when your with "Mr Bolton?"

That can't be..and how come my head hurts? Ryan would never hit me. In the head at least.

"Mr Bolton, the answer please"

Answer? What the hell is she talking about? I'm with Ryan right now.

"Mr Bolton,your head phones please"

Oh, So _thats _what she wants. I take out my headphones and watch as she takes my I-POD away and look at the seat in front of me. I give a small sigh and watch Ryan examine the threads on his shirt. Such a beautiful color on him. Even though it looks really really gay, he pulls pink off nicely. Better than I could.

I watch as he bends down to pick up his pen as his hat falls off. Sharpay accidentally or purposely steps on it leaving a giant black scuff mark on his bubble gum pink colored hat. He looks as if he is about to cry but instead flicks Sharpay in the back of the head as she turns around,he flicks her off. The two of them don't get detention, or a note home. Just a glare, and then she goes back to teaching her lesson.

So I was dreaming. I wish that the dream were real. My boyfriend really is the girl in this relationship. I'm at the point where I really don't know what makes him a real guy. He cries when one of his hats get dirty. He freaks out if his shirt isn't dry cleaned properly. He loves to play with Sharpay's hair, and thinks that the drama club outfits "need an update to in season."

The bell rings and I go to my locker to get my bag and go home. Talking to Gabriella,Ryan comes over and slides his hand into my pants, making me want to explode,but instead I just blush. He starts to fiddle around in there and nibbles my ear. " Wanna come over after school? Mom's working late,dads away on business, and Shar's got vocal lessons till 7."

I slam my locker and play a bit with him. " What'll we do for those 3 and a half hours?" I know what we're going to do,and so does everyone else. I just like hearing the words. " Well, we'll make popcorn,watch a movie, and play basket_ball_." I grin. Basketball is our code word for sex. It's just so our parents won't find out what we are actually doing.

I grab my bag as we walk outside and someone accidentally flicks mud on his shirt. " HEY! I PAIED 95 DOLLARS FOR THIS SHIRT! AND ITS DRY CLEAN ONLY!" he screams at the guy who got him muddy.

Ack. What makes him a man again? As we walk home he slips his hand back into my pants making me blush all the way home.

Oh yeah. That.

* * *

**_Reeeeeevviews :D_**


End file.
